


Momoka's Birthday 2044

by Anonymous



Category: Tokyo 7th シスターズ | Tokyo 7th Sisters
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Momoka goes to work on her birthday where she finds a gift.
Relationships: Serizawa Momoka/Alessandra Susu
Collections: Anonymous





	Momoka's Birthday 2044

The sound of the suitcase dropping could be heard reverberating through 777 Sister’s office and Momoka Serizawa, 2nd Generation GerMaNae, could feel her jaw metaphorically drop to the ground.

She was in the kitchen and what she saw stun her. A familiar tanned foreigner at with brown skin, long blonde hair cooking at the stove...and she was wearing nothing but a frilly apron. Her girlfriend of two years- Alessandra Susu.

“Su---wh-what you doing?” Momoka asked trying to keep her eyes away from Susu’s butt, her legs and her bareback. A hard thing to do when Susu had grown into a tall supermodel.

“Eh? But I wanted to surprise you” Susu pouted as she flipped a pancake. 

“It’s your birthday after all…” Susu said matter-of-factly as if that explain why she naked at Momoka’s workplace. She was impossible. 

“And—” Susu set the pan aside as she walked towards Momoka who backed away and away until her back was against the wall.

Seeing her chance Susu immediately pressed her body against Momoka and her thighs between Momoka’s legs, trapping her prey where she wanted.

“I know what anime you have been watching” Susu said suggestively as Momoka cursed her weeb transition from manga to anime and more explicit entertainment.

“Now...do you want breakfast first” Susu whispered brushing her fingers up Momoka’s arms causing a shiver to go down her spine.

“Or…” Susu’s hand reached Momoka’s cheek. 

“Su---su…” Susu looked into Momoka’s eyes. Momoka could see they were intense and inviting. 

“Dar-ling.”

Momoka loved it when Susu called her that. She couldn’t resist any longer. Momoka got on her toes and closed the distance between her and Susu, their lips meeting in an intense, passionate kiss as both batttle for dominance. Standing on her tips Momoka wrapped her arms around Susu to pull her closer. She could taste the love on Susu’s lip and smell the perfume on her lover.

They finally broke the kiss and Momoka’s eyes remained locked on Susu’s. She wanted more.

“Happy Birthday 25th Birthday Darling.” Susu whispered, her soft lips curling to a smile.

It was 1 January 2044. Work could wait.


End file.
